It is known to use plastic film sheet encased foam cushions as protective packaging for items to be shipped. One type of foam machine for making plastic film sheet encased foam cushions is known as a “foam-in-bag” machine. A foam-in-bag machine dispenses two foam precursors (reactive foam components) between two plastic film sheets as the sheets are advanced through the machine. The dispenser can be either the type that mixes the precursors internal to the dispenser, or the type that mixes the precursors external to the dispenser between the sheets. The mixed foam precursors begin expanding into foam. The sheets are sealed together at their edges by the machine and cut to a desired length by the machine. The cushion is then placed in a box between a wall or walls, e.g. side wall, top wall, bottom wall, etc., of the box, and the item shipped in the box, and the box is then closed. The mixed foam precursors continue to expand between the film sheets filling the void between the walls of the box and the item with foam thereby cushioning the item during shipment. One example of a foam-in-bag machine is the FOAMplus® BAGPACKER commercially available from the assignee of the present invention. Another example of a foam-in-bag machine is shown in US Patent Publication No. 2010/0230032, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and hereby incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth in its entirety.
Another type of foam machine for making plastic film sheet encased foam cushions is a handheld machine known as a “foam-in-place” machine. In a foam-in-place machine, a plastic film sheet is placed into the bottom of the box and a handheld gun is used to dispense the two foam precursors onto the sheet. The dispenser can be either the type that mixes the precursors internal to the dispenser, or the type that mixes the precursors external to the dispenser on the sheet. Once a sufficient quantity of foam precursors has been dispensed onto the sheet, the sheet is folded over onto the top of the fresh foam forming from the mixed precursors. The item to be shipped is then placed atop the sheet, and the expanding foam molds itself around the bottom and sides of the item. The process is repeated on the top of the item, and the box is then closed. The expanding foam molds itself around the top and sides of the item. One example of a foam-in-place machine is the FOAMplus® HANDPACKER commercially available from the assignee of the present invention.
The two foam precursor chemicals are typically supplied to the foam machines described above from one of two containers: 55 gallon drums or 275 gallon totes. Totes are preferred when supplying multiple machines to reduce the frequency of changing out drums. However, the tote has only a single top opening (known as a “bung”) which can accommodate only a single pump (known as a “drum pump” or “batcher pump” or simply “batcher”) for pumping the precursor to a given machine. Cutting additional holes in the top of the tote to accommodate multiple pumps would prevent the totes from being able to be returned and recycled. The typical solution is to construct a complicated and expensive system of piping and pumps.
Accordingly, a more effective means of delivering foam precursors to multiple foam machines is desired.